mugen_soulsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tree World
"This world overflows with greenery. Can be considered underedeveloped." Tree World is the fifth world that Chou-Chou conquers. It is a vast world filled with primitive huts and lush vegetation and is represented by the color green. It is home to the Welsh Cocott and her sister Sharuru Cocott. It's a small world... Tree world is basically a large, thick forest with civilization planted in some places and large ruins in others. Like all of the other worlds, Tree World had three continents until Chou-Chou moved them together. Tree World's hero is Welsh and it's demon lord is Sharuru. The landscape of Tree World is a place with many green hills, big trees and many flowers. Even the monsters are plant-themed or something you'd find in the wild. Unlike Water and Fire World, Tree World doesn't have an unreasonable temperature. The only thing that anyone would complain about is the area being too thick to walk in. When you conquer tree world, you get the trophy. Adorable! Garodine "A green land. Beat-type monsters roam here." Here the party meets Welsh and Sharuru. Master Points: #760 Enemy Kills - 10% #Hyper Affinity - 20% #1,356 G - 20% #9,100 G - 45% #Terse Affinity - 20% #950 Enemy Kills - 45% #2,260 G - 20% #Graceful Affinity - 40% #Ditz Affinity - 40% #800 Enemy Kills - 40% Treasures: *Fluffy Bra *Kiwi Shampoo *Skill Seal Nhaos x2 *Sword Lance *Out Bell *Virus Nhaos x2 *Unreliable Blade *Fried Eggs x2 *Paralysis Nhaos x2 *Braised Tofu x2 *Ounce O' Soup x2 *Chocolate x2 *Talisman *Banana Shampoo *Darkness Nhaos x2 *Armored Panties *Ginger Pork *Cherry Blossom Soap *Punk Boots *Silver Ingot *Melon Shampoo *Robe-like Shirt *Sugar Candy x2 *Sleep Nhaos x2 *Plastic Vest *Sour Milk x2 *Poison Nhaos x2 *Iron Scythe *Dive Bell *Shackle Nhaos x2 100% Rewards: *Ginger Pork x2 *Ounce O' Soup x2 *Melon Shampoo *Time Bomb x30 *Block x30 *Sham-meow x20 300% Rewards: *Nimble Shampoo x2 *Watermelon Shampoo x2 *Strawberry Shampoo *Cactus x75 *Iron Plate x75 *Sham-meow x40 In the Doppelganger story arc, the Welsh doppelganger is found here. Amarnia "A continent abundant with primitive plants." Here the party crosses paths with Belleria. Note: Only Master Points 1, 2, 3, and 5 are available on the first visit and each raises the Peon Rate by 25%. Master Points: #12,000 G - 25% #Sadist Affinity - 25% #1,040 Enemy Kills - 25% #Ego Affinity - 30% #3,530 G - 25% #1,300 Enemy Kills - 30% #34,890 G - 40% #Bipolar Affinity - 30% #Hyper Affinity - 30% #1,300 Enemy Kills - 40% Treasures: These are only available during the first visit to the continent: *Roller Lance *Braised Tofu x2 *Virus Nhaos x2 *Light Blades *Ounce O' Soup *Power Up Pill These treasures are available during the return trip to Amarnia: *Sturdy Belt *Chocolate *Talisman *Dive Bell *Out Bell *Plastic Knuckles *Sour Milk x2 *Swift Pill *Dog Collar *Plum Shampoo *Daisy Soap *Poorly-Sized Ring *Fried Eggs x2 *Sugar Candy x2 *Enamel Heels *Marine Shorts *Mind Pill x2 100% Rewards: *Ginger Pork x2 *Apple Candy x2 *Melon Shampoo *Block x50 *Bargain x50 *Colorful x 5 300% Rewards: *Nimble Soap x2 *Valley Soap x2 *Orange Shampoo *Evil Spirit x75 *Fake x75 *Experiment 4 x25 In the Doppelganger story arc, the Sharuru doppelganger is found here. Land of Legend "Overflowing with a soft light and hides a legendary ruin." Master Points: All Master Points raise Peon Rate by 30%. #Masochist Affinity #Ditz Affinity #950 Enemy Kills #Terse Affinity #Bipolar Affinity #Hyper Affinity #17,883 G #2,292 G #1,000 Enemy Kills #1,140 Enemy Kills Treasures: *Small Backpack *Simple Boots *Chocolate x2 *Warm Socks *Braised Tofu x2 *Ounce O' Soup x2 *Heart Heels *Bacon And Eggs x2 *Melon Shampoo *Fluffy Boots *Gold Ore *Drinkable Yogurt x2 *Chic Balloon Pants *Apple Candy x2 *Out Bell *Brocken *Ginger Pork x2 *Dive Bell *Heart Mittens *Cherry Blossom Soap *Chocolate Cake x2 *Ribbon Shoes *Miso Soup x2 *Gold Ore 100% Rewards: *Miso Soup x2 *Chocolate Cake x2 *Anemone Soap *Pencil Drill x100 *Beetle x100 *Experiment 4 x10 300% Rewards: *Silver Ingot x2 *Cherry Shampoo x2 *Guava Shampoo *Cluster x75 *Charm x75 *Experiment 4 x25 In the Doppelganger story arc, the Chou-Chou Hyper doppelganger is found here. Category:The Seven Worlds Galaxy Category:Mugen Souls locations